ShounenT
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 17 marca 2014r. ShounenT (少年Ｔ) jest utaite znanym ze swoich akustycznych aranżacji, których używa w swoich coverach, a także udostępnia je dla innych wykonawców. Ma miękko i lekko brzmiący głos, który idzie w parze z jego aranżacjami; chociaż pasuje on również do inncyh gatunków muzyki. Ma młodszego brata, znanego jako Malon/Maron (マロン), który uploaduje 'dance cover videos' na Nico Nico Douga (jest tzw. odorite). Literka "T" w jego pseudonimie artystycznym nawiązuje do jego prawdziwego imienia, Tomohisa. Przez to wielu fanów nazywa go również T-kun'em. 28 Marca 2012 roku zadebiutował jako Sako Tomohisa, dzięki Sony Music Entertainment, wypuszczając singiel "Ai Kotoba". Nagrał opening do anime Kimi to Boku 2, które rozpoczęło swoją emisję w kwietniu 2012 roku, i drugi ending do Zetsuen no Tempest, 'Bokutachi no Uta' (Our Song) Współpraca i projekty Lista coverowanych utworów (2009.12.18) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" (More than You, Less than Me) (2009.12.21) # "from Y to Y" -Acoustic ver.- (2009.12.24) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Unchanging Things) (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo insert song) -Acoustic ver.- (2009.12.29) # "Dear" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.03) # "Tegami" (Letter) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.19) # "Tegami" -Acoustic ver.- feat. ShounenT and Soraru (2010.01.22) # "magnet" feat. ShounenT and Enatanu (2010.02.11) # "Dear" -Acoustic ver.- -retake- (2010.03.04) # "Nee." -Acoustic ver.- (Hey.) (2010.03.05) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. ShounenT, Soraru, Kony and Shamuon (2010.04.13) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock ver.- (2010.04.25) # "Chocolate Train" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.05.30) # "Let's Promise" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.01) # "Mata☆da ne!" (Parody of "Kannagi OP") (2010.06.04) # "Laugh away" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.12) # "Juvenile" feat. ShounenT and Nayugorou (2010.06.17) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Acoustic Short parody ver.- (2010.06.27) # "Smiling" -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (collab) (2010.07.07) (Prywatny) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.07.10) # "SPICE!" (2010.07.23) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" (More than You, Less than Me) -retake- (2010.08.08) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate #0822) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.09.10) # "Kawaranai Mono" -Acoustic ver.- (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo insert song) -retake- (2010.09.27) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Kimi ni Todoke OP) (2010.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2010.10.25) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.11.25) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With no Name) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.11.29) # "dddawn!!" feat. ShounenT and Kyouichirou (2010.12.11) # "Calc." -Acoustic ver.- (2010.12.11) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "I Love You , I Need You" (2011.01.17) # "Panda Hero" feat. ShounenT and Rumdarjun (2011.02.02) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. ShounenT and Soraru (2011.02.14) # "Good-bye days" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.02.15) # "No Logic" feat. ShounenT and Soraru (2011.03.02) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.03.04) # "Pedal Heart" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.09) # "Stay Smiling" feat. ShounenT, Rumdarjun, YU, Mucchi, vipTenchou, Mi-chan, Kogeinu and Kettaro (2011.03.18) # "Time Machine" (2011.04.10) # "Melt" -Acoustic Male ver.- (2011.04.22) # "La, La, Love You" (2011.04.27) # "Shoushuuriki" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.04.28) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) feat. ShounenT and Rumdarjun -Acoustic ver.- (2011.05.07) # "Liberal Life" (2011.05.12) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.11) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2011.06.21) # "Hajimete No Chuu" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.07.02) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -Piano ver.- (2011.07.22) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.30) # "Light Lag" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.08.18) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.08.29) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.07) # "Step to You" (2011.09.16) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.20) # "Hoshi ga Matataku Konna Yoru ni" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.29) # "One Less Lonely Girl" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.11.27) # "Just be friends" -Piano ver.- (2011.12.12) # "Rainbow" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.01.12) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.01.23) # "Ama no Jaku" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.01.25) # "Kettan Nau!" (Parody of "Rin-chan Nau!") feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. ShounenT and Amatsuki (2012.02.25) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.03.04) }} Komercyjnie wyróżnione prace Dyskografia |track1composer = JimmyThumbP |track1arranger = ShounenT |track2title = Starduster |track2info = (Soraru) |track2lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track2composer = JimmyThumbP |track2arranger = ShounenT |track3title = Little Traveler |track3info = (ShounenT) |track3lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track3composer = JimmyThumbP |track3arranger = Luschka |track4title = Fake lover |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track4composer = JimmyThumbP |track4arranger = Luschka |track5title = From Y to Y |track5info = (ShounenT) |track5lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track5composer = JimmyThumbP |track5arranger = ShounenT |track6title = The 9th |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track6composer = JimmyThumbP |track6arranger = ShounenT |track7title = No Logic |track7info = (ShounenT, Soraru) |track7lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track7composer = JimmyThumbP |track7arranger = Spica}} |track3composer = KEI |track3arranger = |track4title = orange |track4lyricist = ShounenT |track4composer = ShounenT |track4arranger = ShounenT |track5title = As Kimi Boku |track5lyricist = ShounenT |track5composer = Akihito Tanaka |track5arranger = |track6title = Fire◎Flower |track6lyricist = halyosy |track6composer = halyosy |track6arranger = }} Galeria Ciekawostki * Jego grupa krwi to 0. * Jego miastem rodzinnym jesy Hokkaido. W tej chwili jest studentem szkoły policealnej. * Ma fetysz kolan. * Jego hobby to granie w gry i czytanie mang. * Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robi, gdy wraca do domu jest włączenie komputera, przy czym świetnie się bawi codziennie dodając nowy wpis na blogu. * Śpi średnio 6 godzin dziennie. * Jego motto to "Kobiety są jak gwiazdy, ale ja nie mam rąk zdolnych, by je dosięgnąć." * Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest garbo (rodzaj czekoladowo-ciastkowej przekąski), a najmniej ulubionym - wątróbka. * Jego ulubione sporty to tenis, snowboard i koszykówka. * Jego ulubionym zespołem jest Jonas Brothers, a osobą, którą najbardziej podziwia - Nick Jonas. * Jego ulubionym anime jest BECK, ulubiony magazyn to JUMP, a ulubiona książka - Deep Love. * Jego ulubioną piosenką jest ToNight. * Jego ulubioną marką jest 88. * Lubi koty, kolor pomarańczowy i słowo "Dziękuję". * Lubi osoby, które zachowują się jak chłopczyce, za to nie lubi cichych osobowiści. * Jest szczęśliwy, gdy jest zajęty, lub śpi i niespecjalnie się czymkolwiek nagradza. * Myśli, że w poprzenim wcieleniu był rybą albo małpą. * Gdyby świat miał się skończyć, przytulił by kogoś dla niego ważnego. * W dzieciństwie chciał zostać policjantem, ale teraz twierdzi, że w następnym wcieleniu chce być gwiazdą rocka. * Najdroższą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek kupił jest mikrofon pojemnościowy. * Jego obecnym wyzwaniem jest poważny, dojrzały debiut. * Coś, czego chciałby najbardziej, to talent do śpiewania. * Chciałby kiedyś pojechać do Ameryki. * Ma kota o imieniu Myao-chan, którego kupił na Hokkaido. * Ma maskotkę nazwaną Gekochu, która jest myszą przebraną w kostium żaby. On sam sprzedaje powiązane z nią produkty w swoim sklepie online. * Oprócz młodszego, ma także starszego brata. Linki zewnętrzne * Blog * Twitter * Facebook * mixi community * Oficjalna strona * Plurk Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Nieaktywni utaite